10 de octubre
by Tsuki Kuchiki
Summary: [Oneshot]Una fecha puede tener un sinfín de significados, tu fecha de nacimiento con el tiempo, puede llegar a significar mas que eso. Un pequeño fic en honor al cumpleaños de Naruto. Reviews please


**Anuncio: **Este fanfic lo escribi para el concursos de de la web Naruto-Uchiha, aviso para que no digan que soy copiona y flagiadora de Fics TT aunque creo que el fic no mesalio como yo queria, voy a perder ToT -se va a una esquina- y por cierto

Si pensaron que Naruto o algunos de sus personajes me pertenecia, es que son mas ingenuas de lo que pense, nada mio, todo de Kishi-kamisama-sensei

**10 de octubre**

**Por **T**suki Kuchiki  
**

Una simple fecha puede contener dentro de si misma infinidad de perspectivas, un mismo día, de un mismo mes, a través de los años puede obtener un sinfín de significados, todos para un sola persona, algo tan cierto, como lo es, que el alma es eterna.

10 de octubre del año 0 "Esperanza en la oscuridad"

Dejo que sus orbes azules recorrieran toda la escena frente a él, era una noche de pocas estrellas y oscuridad profunda, parcialmente teñida en rojo.

Rojo como el fuego que consumía edificios y gran parte del bosque…..

Rojo como la sangre derramada por todas partes, olor a muerte, llanto incesante…..

Rojo como los ojos de un demonio en forma de zorro, imponentes 9 colas, descomunal tamaño, soberbio poder……

Y no pudo evitar sentirse insignificante, su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas, sus extremidades se quejaban por movimientos tan simples como respirar, la fuerza física y el chakra lo abandonaban, había poco tiempo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – cuestiono el enorme dios rana que era su compañero de batalla, no había necesidad de preguntar, desde antes de iniciar este combate, había previsto una situación similar.

Entornó la mirada, el viento movió su rubio cabello, junto con la blanca túnica que lo identificaba como Hokage de la villa de Konoha, el cuarto de la generación para ser exactos, observo de nuevo a los shinobis a su alrededor, atendiendo heridos, descartando a los muertos, dándose ánimos entre ellos¡Por fin a llegado el cuarto,-decían entre si- aun hay esperanza!

Él representaba esperanza, no podía fallarles, protegería a la villa y daría la vida por ella, ese era su destino, era el camino que había elegido. Salto sin previo aviso de la espalda del enorme anfibio, realizo una secuencia de sellos, puso una mano sobre el suelo y al instante enormes raíces surgieron de este, atrapando entre ellas al zorro demoníaco, que rugía y se movía frenético, pero solo lograba que se sujetara con mas fuerza, necesitaba todo el tiempo que se pudiera conseguir; y sin mas, "desapareció" del lugar para segundos después "reaparecer" dentro de la torre del Hokage frente a un ya viejo Sarutobi y un muy joven Hatake Kakashi.

-No hay otra opción- dijo el rubio, el tercero cerro sus parpados con pesar entendiendo la situación, Kakashi parecía confundido.

Entro en un cuarto situado detrás del anciano, ignorando las constantes preguntas del peliplateado, tomo un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas con sumo cuidado, y observándolo con mirada fija volvió a desaparecer, para instantes después encontrarse nuevamente frente al 9 colas.

Beso con devoción la pequeña cabecita adornada de rubios cabellos, lo deposito en el suelo con suavidad, realizo de nuevo una secuencia de sellos y poso una mano en la barriguita del bebé, dejando la marca de un sello espiral, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

Frente a si apareció el dios de la muerte y solo él podía verlo; no hubo palabras, el shinigami conocía el trato, el Kyuubi lanzando un ultimo gruñido se convertía en chakra rojo y parecía ser succionado por el sello del pequeñín, cayo de rodillas al suelo, estaba muy cansado, el ser del inframundo se fue sobre el, sólo quería dormir un rato, sólo eso, sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca y sus ojos nublarse. Miro de nuevo al pequeño rubio que había abierto sus ojitos azul del cielo con la fuerza del océano, el nene lo miro confundido unos instantes, lanzo una sonrisita alegre y alzo sus manitas hacia él, Yondaime sin proponérselo estaba sonriendo y deseaba atender a la petición de cariño sin logarlo, su cuerpo era plomo pesado, sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, pero se sentía tranquilo; la villa no quedaría del todo en tinieblas.

Ese niño era esperanza y podía brillar con fuerza en la oscuridad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 de octubre del año 4 "Decisión"

Un pequeño Uzumaki Naruto salía con gran energía de su pequeño departamento, que para el rubio resultaba enorme, dado que era el único habitante en el.

Sonrió de forma traviesa, estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes del viejo Hokage con toda alevosía, pero eso no seria ninguna novedad y no se podía decir que no había intentado obedecer, pero "quedarse todo el día en casa como buen chico, para evitar salir lastimado" en definitiva no era nada divertido, además de recordarle lo solo que se encontraba.

Sin dejarse desanimar hecho a correr por toda la villa y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para ver aldeanos con rostros amargos y ojos llorosos, llenos de furia,..hacia él, los observo curioso ¿les dolería algo, pero solo obtuvo un "¡Lárgate maldito!" demasiado brusco para ser dirigido a un niño pequeño.

Con ojos dolidos siguió su camino sin rumbo fijo, llegando sin proponérselo, frente a una gran piedra inscrita con diversos nombres, y sorprendentemente rodeada de infinidad de flores, el pequeño se acerco maravillado.

-¡Uno!- anuncio señalando una rosa roja -¡Dos!- dijo apuntando a la compañera y..humm, que seguía del dos..-¡Tres!- hablo victorioso, -¡Cuatro!- continuo y observo todas las que le faltaban y bueno, el solo sabia contar hasta el 5 -¡Y muchas!- declaro emocionado alzando sus brazos con fuerza, y fue cuando sintió el dolor de un golpe seco por parte de una piedra en su brazo, agrietando su piel y haciéndola sangrar, a esa piedra le siguieron otras 2 acompañadas de insultos como ¡Entupido monstruo! Y de reclamos como ¡Devuelve a mi hijo!.

Tuvo que irse corriendo sin saber bien la razón¿acaso había hecho algo malo, se dirigió a un riachuelo para lavar sus heridas aguantando sollozos y lagrimas; quería odiarlos, tanto como lo odiaban a él, de pronto sintió una mano en su mejilla sin realmente sentirla, giro su rostro sorprendido y se encontró con la figura de un hombre rubio tan etérea que parecía no estar ahí.

-No conseguirás nada con odiarlos- le dijo retirando su mano-Yo se que tu eres mas fuerte que eso, demuéstraselo a todos, conviértete en una persona admirable, ellos tendrán que reconocerte y respetarte, jamás te volverán a tratar de esta manera.

-¿Una persona admirable?- susurró Naruto sin salir de su asombro, miro detrás del hombre rubio y a lo lejos vio el monumento con el rostro de los 4 Hokages, una persona admirable, un Hokage –seré un Hokage- dijo bajito, volvió a mirar a su acompañante- ¡Sere el mejor Hokage de todos dattebayo!- exclamo emocionado, sonrió. zorrunamente, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Por cierto Naruto-kun- el mayor lo envolvió en un abrazo, recordando a un recién nacido que estiraba sus manitas hacia él –Feliz cumpleaños- y él chuiquillo no supo en que momento se quedo dormido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 de octubre del año 19 "Recompensa"

Un muchacho rubio descansaba tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentía perderse entre tanta paz y tranquilad, pero esas dos cosas jamás duran demasiado, de pronto sintió el dolor de un coscorrón con claras intensiones de romperle la cabeza; grito de forma escandalosa por el susto y el dolor, llevándose las manos a la zona afectada, giro la cabeza buscando al nuevo blanco de su furia iracunda y se topó con el pálido y serio rostro de Uchiha Sauske.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Sauske-baka!- algunas aves salieron volando asustadas por el tremendo grito; –llevó 10 minutos llamándote usuratonkachi- ambos fruncieron el ceño- la Hokage quiere verte y yo no tengo tiempo de esperar a que proceses la información- sin mas, intento alejarse, pero al darse la vuelta un puño ya lo estaba esperando, cayo al suelo sorprendido, esta se la pagaba; miro a Naruto que le sacaba la lengua burlón y desaparecía del lugar, definitivamente se la pagaría, por muy segundo hermano que lo considerara.

En la torre del Hokage el Uzumaki fue informado por una amable Shizune y por Sakura-chan, que la quinta se encontraba ocupada y debía esperar, las quejas del rubio sobre "la irresponsable vieja borracha" no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco el puñetazo de Sakura para callarle la bocaza; resignado, Naruto se sentó y espero…, y espero..¡casi 30 minutos, cuando por fin apareció Tsunade, la miro dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas muy bien dichas, pero una mirada de la rubia basto para detenerlo; sin darle explicaciones lo encamino hacia un balcon en donde ya se encontraba Sakura con una extreaña sonrisa, miro hacia abajo, toda Konoha estaba ahí, confundido, intento interrogarles, pero Tsunade comenzo a dar un tedioso discurso y la pelirosa lo ignoro, cansado, desconecto su mente del aburrido bl,bla,bla de la quinta y cuando se disponía a bostezar, sintio las manos de la rubia sobre sus hombros mientras decía.

–Y por esto y mas-Naruto volvió a prestarle atención- a partir de hoy en adelante ¡Uzumaki Naruto será reconocido bajo el titulo de Sexto Hokage de Konoha!- el aludido giro a verla con brusquedad, con los gritos de la gente rebotando en sus oídos, sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y parecían querer soltar lagrimas de pura emoción.

La Hokage sonrió divertida de la reacción, coloco una blanca túnica en sus hombros y un peculiar sombrero en su cabeza, acompañado un beso –Felicidades- le susurró al oído y Naruto pudo jurar ver detrás de ella a un hombre rubio que le sonreía con orgullo, definitivamente el 10 de octubre era su fecha favorita.

**Fin**

**Notas de la autora. **Bueno espero les haya gustado, en lo personal me hubiera gustado ahondar mas en MUCHAS COSAS, pero el limite eran tres hojas, sufri mucho para que solo fueran tres hojitas TT, casi me querian salir siete, bueno supongo sera parte del reto** o por cierto no olviden dejerme hermosos y lindisimos reviews, fuente de energia y alimento para el cerebro 100 comoprobado, un besote, bye  
**


End file.
